Flickan utan namn
by Angel in Candyland
Summary: Varning för den-som-borde-nämnas-vid-namn-enligt-de-två-ljusets-väktare-lol och för absolut konstig kärlek. Handlar om en flicka på 13 år som aldrig fått något namn. Och ni kommer inte få veta hennes riktiga namn förrän i typ slutet! xD Update:Kap 2! Read
1. Prolog

Den 23 augusti, 2008. Vindarna piskade och regnet öste. Hösten var den värsta tiden på året. Och idag var det dessutom hennes trettonde födelsedag. Inte en present hade hon fått. Det hade hon aldrig fått. Hon bodde på barnhem, ingenn brydde sig om henne. Hon var för… annorlunda. Definitivt annorlunda. Medan de andra barnen lekte satt hon tyst på sitt rum. När dem andra åt så sov hon. Och därimellan gjorde hon inget särskilt alls. Just nu var det middag, och hon var som vanligt inte där. Hon satt på sitt rum och tittade ut genom fönstret.Önskade att hon var älskad. Önskade att någon brydde sig om henne. Önskade att hon hade en familj. Hon hette inget. Alla kallade henne 'Den annorlunda' eller 'Ensamlingen'. Det var när hon tillslut gett upp och satt sig i sin hårda säng som en uggla flög in genom det öppna fönstret. Hon blev förvånad, men ändå inte. Det mesta onormala hände henne. Som när hon på tre sekunder hade kommit till sitt rum när pojkarna puttade henne ner i havet för tre år sedan. Hon hade blivit arg på att de skadade en orm. Hon hade skällt på dem. Med endast gester. Och de hade straffat henne. Med döden. Men hon hade överlevt. Hon hade inte ens nuddat hade hammnat med en duns på sin säng. Sen dess vägrade dem prata med henne. Innan dess hade de bara tisslat och tasslat bakom hennes rygg. Men det var längesen det skedde nu. Hon betraktade ugglan. Den var stor, förmodligen en tornuggla. Den hade brunspräckliga fjädrar. Hennes blick sänkte sig mot dens fötter, där fann hon ett brev. Hon lirkade loss det och tittade på framsidan. Bläcket var grönt, men hon kunde inte läsa vad där stod. Hon hade aldrig lärt sig läsa. Eller skriva. Det var ett under att hon ens kunde prata. Fast det lätinte så bra, hon hade inte pratat mycket. Ibland kunde hon forma ord men för det mesta suckade. Ingen skulle kunna läsa det för henne. Hon såg på ugglan. Den väntade. Men på vad? Hon slog ner blicken igen. "Orm." viskade hon lätt. Förvånansvärt nog verkade ugglan förstå. Den flög ut ur hennes kom snart tillbaka med en orm i klorna. Ugglan släppte den på hennes säng. _"Hej."_ väste hon fram till ormen. Den lyfte på huvudet och såg på henne. Hon såg att den öppnade munnen. "_Hej._" svarade den. Hon ryckte till trots att det inte var första gången. Ormspråket var det enda språk hon kunde tala. Det enda som föll sig naturligt. Hon hade många kvällar suttit och pratat med en orm hon smugglat in på sitt rum under dagen. _"Kan du läsa?" _frågade hon ormen._ "Ja." _svarade den väsnade._ "Läs för mig." _bad hon. Ormen lydde och började läsa brevet för henne. Det var om en skola. En skola som hette Hogwarts. Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Hon skulle få börja där. I brevet förklarade dem att de av en orsak de inte ville tala om inte hade skickat ut brevet när hon var elva, eller när hon var tolv. Men hon brydde sig inte, en skola för såna som hon själv lät bra. Men de nämnde inget efternamn i brevet. Det började stelt med "Kära Miss.", inget namn alls. Om inte de visste va hon hette, hur skulle hon veta det själv. Hon suckade. Ormen läste vidare. Så hon var tvungen att svara på brevet också. Inom ett par dagar bara. Men hon kunde ju inte skriva? _"Jag kan inte svara på brevet. Jag kan inte skriva! Jag kommer inte få komma till skolan." _viskade hon räddt till ormen. Då tog ugglan ormen i sina klor och flög iväg. Hon la sig ner på sin säng och började gråta, hon trodde att hon aldrig skulle få komma till skolan. Det hon inte visste vara att ugglan flög direkt till Hogwarts rektor, Harry Potter.

**På rektorns kontor**

Harry James Potter tittade upp från sina anteckningar. Tornugglan han hade sänt ut kom tillbaka, med en orm. Så flickan kunde parsel hon med… Det kunde bli ett intressant läsår. Ugglan släppte ormen framför honom. _"Tala." _sa han bestämt. _"Flickan vill komma, men hon kan inte skriva och inte heller tala ordentligt." _upplyste den honom. Harry tog sin stav som låg på bordet framför honom. Han koncentrerade sig på flickans barnem, som han gått förbi ibland, och transfererade sig dit.

* * *

Jaha, då var den uplagd. Min första fic. Jag suger, jag vet^^ Det ska ju föreställa en prolog, men inte vet jag. Jo, den här flickan har faktiskt inget namn, så kan ni ge tips? Vet bara vem hennes pappa är och tänker jag inte avslöja *host*hanbordevaradöd*host* x) Och jo, nu har jag ingen aning vilket år HP böckerna utspelar sig i men nu är i alla fall detta nutid. Harry är för er information nu ogift, och har inga barn. Ginny gifte sig med Neville, så det så^^ Och ja Harry, hur gammal kan han vara? 40? Ge gärna förslag på det med. Det kan ta tid mellan kapitlena, men jag lägger ut då och då. Jag vill påpeka lite snabbt att den här tjejen inte har ett bestämt utséende ens så jag ska sätta mig och rita upp massa förslag.

Och en liten omröstning om vad ni vill ska hända i kapitel 1 eller 2:

1. Hon skapar relationer(vänner, kärlek)

2. Hon får ett namn

3. Hon får veta vem hennes föräldrar är

4. _Eget förslag_


	2. Hogwarts

Kapitel 1, Hogwarts

**Harry**

Han knackade på barnhemmets dörr. En gammal dam öppnade.

"Jag skulle vilja prata med en av flickorna som bor här." förklarade han.

"Vem av dem?" undrade damen misstänktsamt.

"En trettonåårig liten flicka." förenklade han det.

Damen gick in igen och kom snart ut med två flickor.

"Vilken av dem?" frågade damen och knuffade fram den ena, flickan han sökte.

"Hon där." sa han och tog den ena flickan ifrån henne. Damen nickade och gick in med hon andra. Dörren stängdes framför honom.

"Kom aldrig tillbaka!" hördes damens röst genom dörren. Harry tittade ner på flickan.

"Har du något namn?" undrade han.

**Flickan**

"Har du något namn?" frågade den främmande mannen henne. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Kan du prata?" frågade han sen. Åter igen skakade hon på huvudet.

"_Vill du följa med mig till Hogwarts?"_ frågade mannen nu, på ormarnas språk.

"_Ja." _svarade hon och nickade ivrigt. Sen blev förvånad, han pratade jo ormspråket! Mannen nickade åt henne och tog hennes hand. Hon visste inte vad han gjorde men det kändes som de blev pressade genom ett rör. När känslan börjat avta såg hon att de befann sig utanför ett par stora grindar.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts!" sa mannen glatt och log mot henne. Han gjorde en rörelse med händerna och öppnade grindarna. De klev in i en stor slottspark. Porten stängde sig bakom dem. Hon såg sig förundrat omkring.

"Wow…" mummlade hon. Han tittade märkligt på henne.

"Så du kan några ord?" undrade han förvånat. Hon nickade.

"Ja." svarade hon hest och hostade till.

"Vi får i dig något att äta, sen så får vi prata." sa han och började gå med henne mot slottet. Hon tittade ner i marken medan dem gick, hon kände sig iakttagen.

**Harry**

Han tittade upp mot slottet. De lärare som kom tillbaka några dagar innan terminernas början stod i fönstrerna. Sen vände han blicken mot flickan. Hon verkade väldigt nervös.

"_Ta det lugnt, dem är inget farligt." _försäkrade han henne. Hon vände ansiktet mot honom och log svagt.

"_Okej." _svarade hon hest. Han log tillbaka och öppnade Hogwarts port. Hon gick in före honom och han stängde dörren.

**Flickan**

Slottet var underbart. Så stort och gammalt. Mannen förde henne in i en stor sal. De satte sig vid ett bord. Exakt när dem satt sig dök det upp mat på de tomma faten. Hon gjorde stora ögon och såg osäkert ner i tallriken.

"Ät, det är inte giftigt." sa mannen till henne. Hon nickade och tog lite soppa. Det var gott, men väldigt varmt. Hon åt snart upp, det var längesen hon smakade mat. Mannen hällde upp mer soppa i hennes skål. Hon åt snabbt upp det med. När hon kände sig mätt torkade hon sig runt munnen med en servett.

_"Jag är klar nu, sir." _sa hon blygt. Mannen nickade och reste sig upp. Hon reste sig också.

_"Kom så går vi till mitt kontor." _sa han och tog hennes hand. Hon såg blygt ner i marken. De gick ut från sallen och uppför många trappor. När de var i mitten va den tredje trappan började den röra på sig.

_"Det är inget farligt, och den här vägen är faktiskt närmare." _sa mannen och log lätt mot henne. Hon nickade osäkert. När trappan hade stannat gick de uppför dem. Efter att ha gått igenom en lång korridor stannade de framför en stenstaty.

"Sirapstårta." viskade mannen till statyn. Den rörde på sig och åkte plötsligt undan. En öppning uppenbarade sig i väggen och hon kunde se en trappa. De gick in i väggen och ställde sig på trappans nedersta steg. Väggen bakom dem blev hel och stenstatyn antog sin rätta plats. Efter ett tag märkte hon att de rörde på sig utan att gentligen göra det.

_"Trappan är förtrollad."_ förklarade han och skrattade lätt åt hennes uttryck. Hon log svagt. När de stannade öppnade han en dörr.

* * *

Kort, jag vet.


End file.
